49
by Time Signature
Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry. Gender-bend. Not in chronological order.
1. one, time

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

one, time

Draco Malfoy was, no doubt, quite smart. However many times he had lost to Hermione Granger in Hogwarts, he still was the second best (first loser, his father preferred to say).

He never really did end up Head Boy, what with the whole war and all, but did that matter really? Did that matter when the Dark Lord had come back to life and Harry Potter (the golden girl of anyone and everyone around) had defeated him and everything in between?

No, he thought not. What mattered here was that he was bright, just with a dark future ahead of him.

Why in the world had it taken him this much time to realize such a shocking fact? And honestly, why did he even have to ever realize this fact?

Why did he have to notice, so suddenly, that Potter in her graduation gown, being handed a diploma right now, looked stunning?

When did he realize that he loved seeing her burning emerald eyes facing straight at him?

Why did this realization give him no time to fix everything?

But most of all, why did he want time to stop right now, capturing this moment – her face glowing, throwing smiles to everyone (perhaps even him), and keep it just for himself?

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this story! This is the first prompt – only 48 more to go! *cheers*

_time_ relief accept blow crush diminish retell student key bottle water wind love blush kiss embrace funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Star Challenge, Sirius – a bright person.

This was mainly written for me to get back my muse. Apologies on any rushed quality.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	2. two, relief

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

two, relief

Relief was the overwhelming emotion Harry felt when Malfoy refused to tell the surrounding Death Eaters her identity. She knew he had recognized her – the instant his eyes widened slightly then narrowed with the expression she knew he reserved just for her.

Even if her face was blown up with hexes and jinxes, her eyes could never change – she loved her eyes, but she hated them at the same time. They were too…distinctive.

But when he whispered those words, she felt relief. Relief for being saved. Relief for him saving her (she was tired of saving everyone. Couldn't a girl hope to be saved for once?).

-o-

Relief was the overwhelming emotion Draco felt when Potter suddenly came back, very much alive, so much on fire. He absolutely hated how weak he felt when he saw her cradled in Hagrid's arms without a touch of life. He didn't know why he was feeling a wave of despair, worse than a dementor could ever bring. He simply knew that those fire-emerald eyes would never look at him again, and he hated that.

Those eyes of Potter's – so different from his. A vivid green filled with so many expressions, normally anger or irritation toward him. He would recognize them anywhere.

When she revealed herself in the final showdown, he felt relief. Relief that she was alive. Relief for him being able to see those eyes one more time (in the rush of adrenaline and relief and war all around him, he never really noticed what that meant).

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the second prompt – only 47 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief_ accept blow crush diminish retell student key bottle water wind love blush kiss embrace funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	3. three, accept

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

three, accept

Accepting defeat was something Harry never took well. Especially when it came to Quidditch.

It didn't matter that this was only a short game just for fun that Draco and she had played on the giant Malfoy Manor grounds. She still had ended up a tiny bit slower at reaching the farthest tree (she placed the blame, just a tiny, teensy bit on that newest model Firebolt Draco had been riding).

She glared at the young man – for a man he was, looking all of twenty-one, who was smirking so insufferably! She wanted to rip that smirk from his face! But that would only make him smirk even more.

So, even though they were both all exhausted and sweaty and whatever, she pecks him on the cheek.

He flushes violently – his pale skin makes the red stand out so much. He stutters.

She smiles - she had won again. Hadn't she told him? She never accepted defeat.

She was the Girl Who Lived, after all.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the third prompt – only 46 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept_ blow crush diminish retell student key bottle water wind love blush kiss embrace funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Star Challenge Arcturus – Quidditch.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	4. four, blow

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

four, blow

Harry loved to see how the wind blew in Draco's hair. She thought he looked much better ever since he had stopped putting all the products in his hair – yes, she had always thought he looked good since then. No, it had been merely objective at that time. His personality left something to be desired, of course.

But now, she could say that he was a reformed person. He had put behind his Death Eater days. He had put behind his pride – at least, enough to ask her to marry him.

And also enough to leave his hair the way it was for the wedding.

Harry smiled at the man standing next to her in a special dress robe that was definitely a Malfoy heirloom.

"I do."

They kissed.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the fourth prompt – only 45 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow_ crush diminish retell student key bottle water wind love blush kiss embrace funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Star Challenge Vega – wedding.

Whoo, am I on a roll! 4th chapter in one day! Better get all the writing feels out before school starts next week *sniffles*

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	5. five, crush

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

five, crush

Harry felt like crushing her porcupine quills to pieces. She just _knew _that he was smirking at her from the opposite end of the room. It wasn't exactly fair that he excelled at Potions and she didn't. She was sure Snape gave him the answers beforehand.

But she couldn't be thinking about that, could she? These could turn up on OWLs! She wanted the Auror tract! She needed to get into NEWT Potions!

The cauldron in front of her turned a silvery gray, exactly as the recipe said. _Just _like his eyes.

She wanted to toss every single ingredient in there at once. She needed to stop thinking about that infuriating twat every single moment!

…No, she was not in love with him. No, she was not in denial. The only thing there was mutual hate. (And maybe a tiny bit of physical attraction on her part).

Eyebrows scrunching together, she instead sliced the quills into even, quarter-inch lengths.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the fifth prompt – only 44 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ diminish retell student key bottle water wind love blush kiss embrace funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Star Challenge Alpha Centauri – story in Golden Trio era.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	6. six, diminish

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

six, diminish

Across the Great Hall, Malfoy did another imitation of her fainting on the train. Her eyes narrowed.

He hadn't felt how terrifying, how despairing, how hopeless and dark the world had seemed then as she stared into the dementor's soulless eyes. He didn't know how it would feel for everyone important in his life to not die, but betray him all at the same time. He didn't know how cold the specter was, so cold that its touch burned her skin.

Her hands trembled under the table. She hated looking weak. She hated how he was making fun of something she could never control.

She blinked.

In whatever had happened then, her fears had diminished, died into a flame of anger much like Fawkes burst from the ashes anew.

Maybe there was one thing good that came about Malfoy and the dementor incident.

Oh, and the chocolate.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the sixth prompt – only 43 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ retell student key bottle water wind love blush kiss embrace funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Star Challenge Shaula – Death Eaters

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	7. seven, retell

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

seven, retell

Harry had written a biography when she was 25. However, she never told anybody apart from the people who had already known that she had been meant to die.

Until today. Her children were on her lap, with bright silver-gold hair and matching bright green eyes, begging for her to tell them of her adventures.

She didn't want to scare them, but she felt they deserved to know. Her children.

She glanced to her left. Her husband as well.

So this time, instead of "There once was an evil wizard," she began with,

"I was destined to die once, in return for the extra life I had been born with."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the seventh prompt – only 42 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ student key bottle water wind love blush kiss embrace funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Star Challenge Acrux – Horcrux.

Whew! We're at 7 already! Magic!

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	8. eight, student

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

eight, student

Draco Malfoy smirked, fingering the badge on his chest bestowed by Umbridge for being an exceptional student. Now he could find out what those insufferable rebels were doing. And get extra house points too.

He, with Filch and his cronies, followed Luna Lovegood to the shrinking door.

She got in; they didn't.

Instead, they got a mysterious splat of dung in their faces, courtesy of most definitely the Weasley Twins. Filch fumed, but since they failed to get concrete evidence (Honestly! That was not needed with the Weasley Twins!) they were not punished.

But finally, finally, Umbridge managed to break all the wards (quite useless, she was). They found a ring of rebels (not proper students at all, unlike him) and in the middle – Potter.

As always.

Her eyes flash with anger as she faces him, wand still drawn from where she was teaching her own pupils (including the Weasley Twins, one of whom she had shown up to the Yule Ball with last year). Much better.

He had been feeling that she was ignoring him more these days, after all.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the eighth prompt – only 41 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ key bottle water wind love blush kiss embrace funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Star Challenge Castor and Pollux – Weasley Twins, though I feel like this is pushing it.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	9. nine, key

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

nine, key

Draco frowned. They were married. He was the next heir to the Malfoy name. Of course they would live in Malfoy Manor.

Harry shook her head violently. Too many bad memories. (One good one, of him saving her).

It had been even worse for Hermione – she would probably never come visit Harry ever again! Well, that was an exaggeration, but she would never touch the drawing room. Of course, Harry would not either.

She clenched her hands, reliving the nightmare. It was worse than going to Voldemort alone – her friends had been in pain, and that was much, much worse. Hermione had been tortured.

Dobby – her only friend in the summer of 2nd year. Her faithful companion for so many things. She still remembered throwing her sock at Lucius (one of her favorite memories). He had died in this quest.

Draco sighed. He still felt guilty over all the things he had done over the years.

"Fine, Harry, we can rent a small cottage or something for the time being. Once you're better we can come back."

She breathes a tiny sigh of relief. She wards the drawing room twice, thrice, so many times she can't remember so that she can forget everything that happened there. She locks it.

She grasps the ancient golden key to _that room_ in her hand, heavy and forbidding. She vows never to look at it again.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the ninth prompt – only 40 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ bottle water wind love blush kiss embrace funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Star Challenge Dubhe – Dobby.

I KNEW IT. School would pull me down on my updates. I'm really sorry.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	10. ten, bottle

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

ten, bottle

Draco Malfoy looked at the vial of potion in his hands, a seemingly innocent bottle filled with something that looked just like water.

It was anything but. It was Veritaserum, a Ministry red-labeled potion, and with good meaning too. It could force anyone to spill his darkest secrets. That was why normal people could never access it without a lot of messy paperwork and magically binding contracts and all that.

But was his Aunt Bellatrix ever a normal person? She had forced her own nephew to create this by threatening his parents (her blood-related sister and her brother in law) over the summer vacations, while every other sane student was actually taking a break. And no doubt she planned to use it on her newest victims – he knew that they were the golden trio. Those green eyes were unmistakable.

He turned the crystal vial around. It caught the light of the lab, nearly blinding Draco. He stared into it.

A tiny bit of him, the only rebellious part, whispered that he really didn't want to give this to Aunt Bellatrix.

He pours a drop of real water into both the vial and the cauldron. Not enough to notice. Enough to negate the potion, though.

As much as he wanted to know the answers to the questions he desperately wished to ask Potter, he wasn't his aunt. He wouldn't do it illegally.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the tenth prompt – only 39 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ water wind love blush kiss embrace funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Star Challenge Bellatrix – Bellatrix. Just two more stars to go!

*jawdrop* This is the first time EVER I've gotten to double digit chapters (says something about my procrastination doesn't it)! Victory dance!

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	11. eleven, water

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

eleven, water

Looking at herself in the mirror, Harry once again saw herself reflected in the reflection of her eyes. Yes, that confused herself too.

Many people told her that the green eyes she had were exactly like her mother's. But after she had seen herself in the Mirror of Erised with her parents, like a normal family that had never been chased after by a crazed psychopath, she thought not.

Her mother's eyes were like a tropical ocean, calm, peaceful, happy. Like the way a brook would sing in a sun-dappled forest. Just like her personality, which was like warm water pooling around one's toes on a summer afternoon.

Her own eyes were more of a shocking shade, filled with emotions that flitted from one to the next in the blink of an eye. Right now, they housed a sad sort of reminiscence. Respect for her mother, a longing for the days that she had once had, the ones that could have been.

The house-elf (that they paid, of course,) knocked on her bathroom door.

She jumped slightly, adjusted the summer dress she had on (aqua green, like her mother's eyes) and quickly went to the entrance, carrying a picnic basket.

Her husband was waiting at the door, two broomsticks (one an old, loved, used Firebolt, the other the newest one on the market) in his hands.

They climbed onto the brooms and raced to their favorite hill to have lunch.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the eleventh prompt – only 38 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ wind love blush kiss embrace funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Star Challenge Adara – Lily Evans. ONE MORE!

Before I lose my muse! Go go go! Hey, that rhymes! And yes, I write about eyes a lot. They're easy to write about *sweatdrop

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	12. twelve, wind

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

twelve, wind

Draco and Harry Malfoy nee Potter stood on the path in the labyrinthine gardens of the manor, watching the wind push around snow into swirling patterns. One landed on the tip of the young woman's nose, causing her to squeak and laugh together with her silently chuckling husband.

Then they went back to choosing the best pine tree for their living room. When she had married him, she had never imagined the grounds so large to even have a Christmas tree garden, but they did.

Each was beautifully dusted with powdered snow. However, Harry picked out one that seemed to her better than the rest – it seemed proud and grand, more so than the others.

"This one," she whispered, and Draco heard despite the wind's desperate attempts to kidnap her voice. With Harry prepared to set the Levitation charm anytime, Draco cut the trunk at the base with his wand.

They carried the tree inside (and of course, only Malfoy Manor would have doors big enough to fit not one, but two trees) and set it in the living room, not too much in the corner but not in the middle either where it would be a pain to go around. After charming the snow permanent, to maintain that wind-loved look, they cleaned up the fallen needles and brought out the ornaments.

Even though they placed most of them by magic, Harry asked to do the star at the top by hand. She had always wanted to do that – she had read about it so many times in the stories that Dudley had never read. The stories with a family's love.

And she was comforted to know she now had it.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the twelfth prompt – only 37 more to go! *cheers*

A double update for celebrating me finishing the writing for all 49 prompts! All that's left is to post! So guys, if you just clicked the arrow button for the newest chapter make sure to check the one before too. Thanks!

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ love blush kiss embrace funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Star Challenge Polaris – Christmas! I AM DONE! Yes! Banzai! (I'm Japanese).

Why did it turn out a tiny bit sad at the end…?

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	13. thirteen, love

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

thirteen, love

The Daily Prophet claimed their relationship to be hate-turned-love, the type of storybook romance that everyone loved. Of course, it helped that she was the heroine of the whole Wizarding world and that he was her old school enemy, whom she had recently defended in court, who was a bad guy-turned-good.

But really, she herself wasn't that surprised. There was a special blend of emotions that she had named Draco Malfoy within herself; about three parts anger, two parts irritation, and one part passion. What was the difference in placing another part of something else? Something as burning as all the others? After all, seven was a much better number than six. Or so Hermione said.

She didn't know when it had started. There had been that little bud of it ever since she'd met him in Madam Malkin's, and he'd handed her back her hair ribbon. But that had been stomped on, crushed, ground to powder by their long-time rivalry. When had it come back to life?

She only remembered the Manor incident quite clearly, when he had saved her from death – or worse. But that was not the only thing that could have triggered it, she knew. Seven years of loathing could not be swept away so easily.

The chair before her clattered as the man she had been thinking about gracefully sat down.

She waves at a very eager-looking Madam Rosmerta.

"Two Butterbeers, please."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the thirteenth prompt – only 36 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ blush kiss embrace funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Ehehe, the bit about Madam Malkin's is a reference to my other fem! Harry x Draco one-shot "First for Herself." If you're interested, by all means please read it! It has a bit of backstory on my take of fem! Harry.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	14. fourteen, blush

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

fourteen, blush

She just was absolutely _positive _her face was burning. What in the world had that been? The moment before, they had casually (considering the topic, maybe not that casually) been discussing the next Death Eater trial. After Hogwarts, Harry had gone into the Auror tract as per her wish. Draco, mind-blowingly, had chosen Magical Law Enforcement.

The next moment, they were pulling apart, surprise and embarrassment and who knew what else on their faces.

_Someone help me! Merlin! Can't anyone?_

Harry sat back down in her chair, blinking rapidly. What? Wait, what?

She took deep breaths. Looked straight at Draco. Imagining this was a simple interrogation, she asked, "What convinced you to take that course of action?"

His cheeks were still rosy, but he stared straight back and replied, "The fact that you're my girlfriend."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the fourteenth prompt – only 35 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ kiss embrace funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Elemental Song Challenge, fire. "Can't you help me as I'm starting to burn?"

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	15. fifteen, kiss

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

fifteen, kiss

Harry was often called to foreign countries, what with being The Savior and all. And every time she came back, Draco feared to see the changes that the trip had brought while she had been away from her.

This time, she had brought back the kiss of the Grecian sunshine on her skin, slightly more tanned than before.

He quickly glanced at his own hand. Pale as a ghost. Seeing as he barely ever went outside, he wasn't surprised.

She laughed brightly, a sound that he had been lacking for two weeks. And yet, he still felt somewhat alone. Like this beautiful woman before him was only a mirage.

He greeted her quickly, then muttered an excuse and retired to his office. It was lit dimly, because bright lights hurt his eyes. He longed for her presence, the only light he could love, and yet feared it. He had been so used to being alone, in the dark, that he had forgotten how it was to have someone who cared.

It was frightening.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the fifteenth prompt – only 34 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ embrace funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Elemental Song Challenge, dark. "All alone, dancing in the dark."

Also for Book Thief Challenge, 15. "There were people everywhere on the city street, but the stranger could not have been more alone if it were empty."

Nope, wasn't going to do a kiss two chapters in a row. I know, I disappoint. This one was quite more angsty and dark than the others – I love angst. It makes me cry.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	16. sixteen, embrace

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

Warning: death of Harry. Don't like, skip this and the next chapter.

* * *

sixteen, embrace

The world mourned the loss of Their Savior, Harry Potter-Malfoy. A huge funeral would be held in a week.

Draco Malfoy? He didn't cry, he didn't stand still like a stoic husband. The instant her body had been dragged from the lake (Seriously! The Girl Who Lived didn't die from her gillyweed's time running out! She'd survived two killing curses. What was this?! A joke?!), he tried to kick it back in.

Of course, he was stopped by some Aurors.

But really! She had an Invisibility Cloak! _The _Invisibility Cloak! The one that Beedle had said would escape death!

He couldn't bring himself to look toward her face, at how she would look in death's embrace and not his. He couldn't be courageous enough to find out whether she spent her final moments in peace, resignation, panic, because he was a coward.

He was a coward. That was his role; he was her shadow, serving the mere purpose of making her shine brighter.

And finally, she had sunk. He had no idea whether it was a mere accident, or suicide, or the newest Voldemort's uprising. But the truth was that she had sunk from the surface, and he would be meeting her at the bottom of the ocean floor.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the sixteenth prompt – only 33 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ funeral cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Elemental Song Challenge, water. "If you can't stand upon the water, I will see you on the ocean floor."

Wows. Dark. Very dark. This is my first two-part in this collection; "funeral" will be coming soon. I'm pretty sure no one sane combines "embrace" with "funeral." I guess I'm not sane?

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	17. seventeen, funeral

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

Warning: death of Harry. Don't like, skip this.

* * *

seventeen, funeral

Her funeral was grander than that of Albus Dumbledore or those of the Ministers of Magic themselves. It was more crowded than Platform 9 ¾ on September first.

It was held outside on a windy day, her lying in a beautifully cold white marble coffin for everyone else to see and pretend that they cared. With her, Draco had laid her Firebolt from her godfather, her treasured album of her parents, and in her death-caressed hands placed his own wedding ring. He kept hers on a chain around his neck.

The wind once again tried to carry away the voice of the person speaking – the Squib who had been her neighbor when she had lived with her Aunt and Uncle. As she could not cast a Sonorus on herself, she quickly wrapped up her speech and left.

The last person to speak would be him. He dragged his feet up on stage, his eyes dull as he stared at everyone in the audience, looking expectant for his first word.

He only said three; "Thank you, Harry." He could not express himself in front of these people. They were not worth the multitude of words she deserved.

The wind blew, stronger this time, warmer, ruffling his hair. Just like she had always done.

What had blown in with the wind?

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the seventeenth prompt – only 32 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral _cloth ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Elemental Song Challenge, wind. "What blew in with the great gale?"

Mrs. Figg deserved something! She was one of the minor characters, yes, but she had a role!

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	18. eighteen, cloth

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

eighteen, cloth

She was unpacking at her new home. The small cottage that they had chosen as their temporary place, although a part of her wished it was permanent. Out of the pouch that she always carried – Hagrid's present – fell out a tiny strip of cloth.

Faded, frayed at the edges, but a ribbon nonetheless.

Her eyes widened slightly as she tried to stop the watering that threatened to start. She had long since forgotten about this, her first personal item that she had gotten in the Wizarding World. Her very first hair ribbon, ever.

It magically turned all the colors of the rainbow. Now it would be too gaudy for her, but for an eleven-year-old, who had been raised by Muggles, who had been bullied by giant boys trying to push her face into the ground or the toilet or whatever for her entire life, it was a miracle.

She stepped into the living room and held it out to her newly-wed husband.

"Do you remember this still?"

His eyebrows furrowed in a cute way as he tried to recall. Then his eyes lit up as he looked toward Harry.

"It's the one you were wearing when I first met you at Madam Malkin's."

She smiled. He did remember.

It was the first moment she had begun to fall in love with him.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the eighteenth prompt – only 31 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ ring stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Elemental Song Challenge, earth. "People are always chasing me down, trying to push my face into the ground."

Again, "First for Herself" reference. If interested, please read!

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	19. nineteen, ring

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

nineteen, ring

Harry Scourgified the darkest nook of her house at Grimmauld's Place. Everything had finally settled down, (from Dark Lords that had 8 lives to all of her Hogwarts life), and she could finally just do a massive attack on the dusty, ancient behemoth which had multiple curses and a portrait of Walburga Black (which was just as bad if not worse). She really needed to find something to do with that stupid picture – give it to Kreacher, maybe?

One thing from Aunt Petunia had definitely rubbed off on her – she had obsessive compulsive disorder when it came to cleaning. Normally she would be okay with a few things strewn about, but when she decided "she would clean," she would. _No _part of her house would have a speck of dirt. Unmatched socks? Out of the question! Each and every bedspread would be folded immaculately. Every. Single. Thing.

The only thing she took pride in, when younger, was the talent of making an immaculate living room whenever Vernon's boss or someone else important came around. That said something – actually, quite a lot – about her childhood. How awful it had been to be woken up at three in the morning because "Stupid girl, Mr. White was coming! Girl, you better make that room spotless before five A.M. when I wake up!"

Taking a deep breath from behind her mask (dust was dangerous to health, as everyone knew – Spelltropy was caused by environmental pollutants clogging up the magical pathways, according to Hermione), she decided to take a break and read the Daily Prophet. She hadn't seen the morning's yet. Maybe she would settle down with a nice, hot cup of coffee. She was feeling for a Columbia, brewed by Kreacher, with a splash of milk. Absolutely no sugar.

She sank into the fluffy armchair that she had charmed from a cursed mahogany stool. (There weren't any more curses there, thanks to Bill Weasley. After all, with a new family, he deserved some income. What better way to put those Dark things to use?)

The front page had a giant photo of Draco Malfoy, her long-time rival (and her first love, not that she cared at all anymore). He was actually _smiling._ Smiling. Did anyone hear something they shouldn't have?

The headlines screamed. They literally did. The newspaper had been talking about the newest technology they had, what with being able to charm the paper to speak and play music. What did they scream? "Malfoy Heir, Engaged to Astoria Greengrass!"

Next to that lay a close-up of the Malfoy Engagement Ring, in color, with all its platinum? Silver? band and enormous diamond glory, which had been passed down for generations. It looked more Malfoy than anything else (except for the family crest of course).

…Well. Well. Er. No, she didn't care at all. No, he totally deserved to marry a pureblood witch who was lacking in adventure and talent and the luck to escape the killing curse twice. Of course he did. Harry was simply too good for him and every other suitor – that was why she was still single, and wishing for _that ring_ to be on her finger.

...Just maybe, just maybe, there in the dust of that corner which she hadn't gotten to yet, she could see the chipped fragment her heart had dropped. Miniscule, something that could easily be thrown away and never be remembered.

After all, she really needed to get back to cleaning, right? Clean up all that dust, grime, old Dark artifacts, and that chipped fragment with it. Scourgify, Vanish, and disappear.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the nineteenth prompt – only 30 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ stone crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Becoming a Wizard, chore 3 – clean.

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 19. "Somewhere in all the snow, she could see her broken heart, in two pieces."

Hmm, this was more canon than normal. It was twice longer, too!

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	20. twenty, stone

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

twenty, stone

The two things that she asked of her husband when they married were to seal the cursed drawing room off for all eternity and a simple stone garden.

Yes, she wanted a stone garden. Like the ones in Japan that were all about Zen and finding inner peace and such. A stone garden, with a stone torch (she had no idea what those were called) and a view of the moon when it was night. A place she could come to alone, to mourn the ones who had fallen in the war and feel the frightening rushes of survivor's guilt whenever she did.

He was surprised, of course. She didn't want a new broomstick (she had her Firebolt – until it was broken beyond repair, she would never use another) or a proper funeral for Dobby (the one that she had done, in the silence of Shell Cottage, was more for her friend than any that the Malfoys would hold, she hoped). Of course, she detested the things that he had been brought up to believe women loved (not that he was as dumb as to ever offer them to her in the first place).

Gorgeous jewels adorning their hair, their necks, their arms, their fingers, their feet (her memories were her only jewels). Bouquets of exotic flowers like orchids and jasmine and roses (her flowers were her friends). Smooth, shimmering gossamer veils and silk and satin and velvet (the two she wanted were her Cloak and ribbon).

She wanted none of those. Just a simple stone garden.

He loved her. So he would comply with her wishes. He wanted to shower her with gifts, gifts that would never compare to her kindness or beauty or daring, but she wanted a simple stone garden.

So a simple stone garden would be made within the grounds of Malfoy Manor, directly connected to one of the many rooms in the back, with a stone torch and a view of the moon. And no chair or cushion, because she wanted to sit with her bare knees touching the rocks beneath her (it reminded her of the cave she had gone to with Dumbledore, slightly).

And every single night, whether it was rain, snow, or shine, she would visit the garden. No matter whether she had so much paperwork to file from work or from being the Malfoy wife or the Savior of the World. At midnight, she would visit.

Sometimes she would hug her knees and shed the tears that she would never be able to shed elsewhere. Sometimes she would talk to the air, in the hopes that someone would be able to hear her in the starry sky. And sometimes, she would try to talk, with a silent song on her breath, dead by the time it reached her lips.

And every single night, whether it was rain, snow, or shine, he would watch her in the garden. No matter whether he had so much work to do to clean up all the shady dealings Lucius had struck or from his boring job at the Ministry. At midnight, he would watch.

Sometimes he would stare at the girl hugging her knees and crying. Sometimes he would hear her whispering to the specters no one could see and wish that he was there beside her to talk. And sometimes, he would gaze at the moon.

But neither would know what the fallen wished to say, to the Girl Who Lived or the boy who had opened the doors of Hogwarts to Death Eaters, the doors of war to the world.

Every night, she would come back inside precisely thirty minutes later, closing the door behind her with utmost care that she would not wake the residents inside, wiping her cheeks and pretending that she had never cried, rubbing her knees so they held no trace of the rocks that had touched them that night. Every night she would sink into the sofa in the room closest to the garden, wordlessly _accio _the cup of tea (Earl Grey, with a splash of milk and a hint of sugar) that was always prepared by one of the house elves, curl up in her Chudley Cannons blanket and read one of the books that never really came into her mind.

Every night, he would come downstairs precisely at thirty-five minutes past, closing the door behind him so that he would not surprise the girl inside, pretending that he had never seen her cry or push her knees into the rocks as a form of penitence. Every night he would sit in the chair before the sofa, watching her sip the cup of tea that she never knew he made just for her, how he knew she liked it, and staring at a book of which pages she had not turned at all.

They would sit in silence, simple silence, as simple as the stone garden with a stone torch and a view of the moon.

A month passed, and she only visited the garden every other day now. She would no longer hug her knees and cry; instead, she would replace one stone in the garden with a moonstone, which would glow when bathed in the ethereal light. He would give her countless moonstones if she wished. He had countless moonstones everywhere, after all. But she only asked for however many had fallen in the war. She cared not whether they were on the Light side or Dark; she believed that everyone had been a victim. Even the Dark Lord himself.

She kept the untouched moonstones that she had yet to use in a nondescript brown burlap bag on her dresser. She kept the taken stones in a glass bowl, beautifully crafted and sparkling from the floating lights in her room.

Instead of her, he would visit the garden every week. He would find the stones that she had placed after his last visit, and see what letters she was trying to form with them, what message she was trying to tell with the glowing moonstones to the stars in the sky.

He would place a new flame within the stone torch, knowing full well that those were flames that would last forever. Every week, he would place a different shade of fire there, all the shades that reminded him of her (all the shades in the world, from the creamiest of white to the raven black which was her hair).

And one day, neither he nor she would no longer visit the stone garden at all. One day, the message would be completed. One day so much after that, the moonstones would stop glowing in the light, lose their magic, and become just ordinary stones like the other ones around.

One day, the stone garden with the stone torch and a view of the moon would become one with a moonstone message.

And one day, the stone garden with the stone torch, a view of the moon, and a moonstone message would simply go back to being a stone garden.

But hopefully, by the time that the moonstone message would disappear, the message would have reached the stars and the spirits behind them.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the twentieth prompt – only 29 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ crash wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Becoming a Wizard, chore 4 – garden.

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 16. "The song was born on her breath and it died at her lips."

This was quite different from the others, wasn't it? It was actually over 1k, it never actually mentioned their first names, it focuses less on their relationship…

…I have no idea what this is, really. I wanted to write something spiritual.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	21. twenty-one, crash

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

twenty-one, crash

"We're over!" she yelled as she stood up and walked away. The hem of her skirt flapped sadly in the wind.

They were in Hogsmeade, sitting on a small bench.

It was Christmas.

He had no idea what he had done wrong. He could hear a repetitive crashing of something in his ears, the ringing of her voice.

He didn't know what to feel about those two words – three, counting the contraction. Three, just like the ones he loved (I love you), and just like the ones he hated (I hate you). He felt empty.

He stands up, pale as a ghost, and Apparates back home.

And what? Was that a figment of his imagination?

She looks bashful, to her credit. "Er, I just was kidding, okay? I wanted to keep your present a surprise, and you're not just supposed to blurt it out that you know already, and that's really quite inconsiderate, and…"

He hugs her. "You're rambling."

He may have hated those words, but she had made them right, so it was okay. (And also there was the fact that she told him she hated him so many times already – she never meant it anymore.)

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the twenty-first prompt – only 28 more to go! Reaching halfway! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash _wave stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 2. "I have hated words and I have loved them, and I hope I have made them right."

Yup. I love drabbles. Easy to write. The last one was a pain.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	22. twenty-two, wave

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

twenty-two, wave

In the five years that had passed since their graduation, Draco had somehow become a "friend" to the Wizarding world's heroine, Harry Potter. Enough for her to wave whenever they passed by outside work.

He tried convincing himself that that was all he wanted, that was all he needed. It was happy enough for him. After all, it was much better than his Hogwarts years, right?

It didn't work at all. He wanted more of her attention, her smiles, her laughs. They might have a positive relationship now, but she looked at him less than when they were at school. He couldn't taunt her to see those sparkling eyes, the way her hair whipped around. He was human, after all. They never were sated.

He felt miserable, even in all that apparent happiness.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the twenty-second prompt – only 27 more to go! Reaching halfway! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ stop start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 3. "Like most misery, it started with apparent happiness."

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	23. twenty-three, stop

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

twenty-three, stop

Harry clutched her textbooks – right now she was holding _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One_ by Miranda Goshawk for Charms – to her chest as she tried to shut out his voice.

_Stop, stop, stop!_

No avail. Draco Malfoy still stood before her, his cronies on either side, spouting endless taunts and insults.

_Where had my prince gone?_

It was a stupid, naïve thought. It was girly. It certainly wasn't the thing the "Girl-who-Lived" was supposed to say.

But she thought she deserved it. She had grown up being bullied by giant boys her entire life – wasn't she entailed to a savior sometime?

But no, _she _was the savior; she needed to defeat the most powerful Dark Wizard in existence who probably was about fifty years older than her.

He had seemed like a prince back at Madam Malkin's. Perfection personified – handsome, rich (the material he was holding said volumes), well-mannered (apparently _not)_, what else could a girl wish for?

He did something to her every time he spoke, moved, mocked her. He stepped on her heart. He made her cry.

But a girl could wish, couldn't she?

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the twenty-third prompt – only 26 more to go! Reaching halfway! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 4. "He does something to me, that boy. Every time. It's his only detriment. He steps on my heart. He makes me cry."

…I blame the music I'm listening to. It's depressing.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	24. twenty-four, start

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

twenty-four, start

It was ironic, Draco thought, that his _love _(he still wasn't used to that word at all) had begun at the hands of death. He had seen the girl _who was destined to live _in the half-giant's arms, dead, and he had suddenly realized.

When he had realized, it had been too late. He found himself wishing desperately that she would come back alive, that she could even stay dead if she had a heart.

He honestly didn't think it would happen. He didn't believe in those things, but he had too much bad karma for this to come true. He didn't deserve her. After all those he had said, done, he couldn't possibly have her love.

But it did.

He thought he had somehow drunk an entire cauldron of Felix Felicis.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the twenty-fourth prompt – only 25 more to go! One more to halfway! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start _again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 5. "Even death has a heart."

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	25. twenty-five, again

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

twenty-five, again

"Have fun, Draco!" Harry said, waving brightly. He was going on a business trip to some country in Asia.

He nodded. He seemed to want to say something, but stopped. He touched the Portkey. He disappeared.

Harry went back inside the house and to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Then she noticed the note on the counter.

"Please don't look for me. I'm sorry, Harry, I don't deserve you."

She couldn't comprehend the words. It was like they were written in Elfish.

The next day, she asked the Missing Persons Department to "Please, find him! I can't handle losing another person so dear to me!"

She would give up her Cloak and her Firebolt (they weren't just items, they were memories) to be with him again.

She never did.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the twenty-fifth prompt – only 24 more to go! Halfway! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again _green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 7. "She was saying goodbye and she didn't even know it."

Ouch, these are all depressing…the Book Thief quotes, I guess?

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	26. twenty-six, green

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

twenty-six, green

It was the day after the Yule Ball. Harry went down the corridors laughing with her friends when suddenly a hand snatched her into one of the empty classrooms.

"What in the world – "

Malfoy. Of course. She whipped out her wand and went into a dueler's stance. Paying that no mind, he stared right at her, probably thinking of the right words to say.

She stared right back. His face was a greenish shade! No, really! It might be from his hypopigmentation and all the veins that were showing on his face, but it actually was green.

"Why," he ground out, "did you go to the ball with Cedric Diggory?"

What?

"Why do you care? It's not your business anyway."

He clutched his hair. "I don't want it to, but it is! Potter, I can't stand you with another bloke!"

Wait, what?

_Wait, what?!_

She blinked. Nope, still there. She blinked again. Not working.

Still pointing her wand at his face, she ran out of the room. It was terrifying, knowing that Malfoy of all people liked her. If only she could go back, when she could mistake that so-called attraction Malfoy had for hate.

Boy, things were going to be awkward.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the twenty-sixth prompt – only 23 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green _flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 6. "If only she could be so oblivious again, to feel such love without knowing it, mistaking it for laughter." 10/20 done!

And I tried to go for humor again. Better than last time, anyway.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	27. twenty-seven, flower

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

twenty-seven, flower

Draco Malfoy was nervous. Actually nervous. It was their first anniversary tomorrow, and he had decided that he would actually try to make their dinner (with the house-elves supervising, but still). Without magic. He would practice today.

The first thing he had attempted – a simple salad – ended up as char. Why? The leaves had been in the refrigerator! They should have been nicely warmed up!

Er, next.

Soup. This, no doubt, he could make. He drank pumpkin soup every day, after all. Just mix hot water with pumpkin chunks and salt and pepper.

He drank it. He spat it out.

In a similar fashion, he tried to sauté some fish. He failed. He tried to bake a cake. He burned it.

Finally, the house-elves pulled out a magical item: Instant Cup Noodles! Just Add Water! It's Like Magic!

He added water. Success!

The next evening, there were only four items before Harry; the instant cup noodles, a pot of hot water, a fork, and a sprig of parsley.

Why the parsley? Well firstly, Harry hated flowers, but everyone needed something for an anniversary. Secondly, you could eat it!

…Just maybe not with Instant Cup Noodles.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the twenty-seventh prompt – only 22 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower _weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 8. "So much good, so much evil. Just add water." Admittedly, the only part I used was "Just add water."

Hah! I can write comedy if I try! …Maybe.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	28. twenty-eight, weed

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

twenty-eight, weed

Angrily, Harry tugged at the weed in the fourth Herbology greenhouse, imagining that it was a tuft of the silvery gold hair on the git's head. As soon as it came out, she moved to the next. It gave her intense satisfaction to see the weeds, lifeless and broken. Now _only _if the git was too.

"Wonderful job, Miss Potter!" exclaimed Professor Sprout. Well, that was a first; she normally commended Neville and Hermione in this class.

Ten years later, she smiled evilly as their son – two years old, and a perfect mix of both her and Draco – pulled her husband's hair extra hard. Just like she had done back then to the weeds.

Hmm? No, she hadn't done this on purpose, not at all. She just was temporarily deaf, and that's why she wasn't saving him.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the twenty-eighth prompt – only 21 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed _curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 9. "I guess humans like to watch a little destruction. Sand castles, houses of cards, that's where they begin. Their great skill is the capacity to escalate."

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	29. twenty-nine, curtain

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

twenty-nine, curtain

Tapping his foot impatiently, Draco waited for his wife to appear from behind the curtain. He had finally found her in this infernal game of hide-and-seek. It was the first ball they would be attending together, but Harry simply refused to come out and show him her dress.

He had told her many times that she would look stunning, after all. She had at the Yule Ball, she had at graduation, she had at the wedding, and she would now.

A hand crept out from the hangings, then a face, then all of her. And just like he had predicted, she looked beautiful.

Clad in a flowing dress the same shade of green as her eyes, and adorned with simple silver jewelry, Harry Potter-Malfoy looked absolutely breathtaking. And she was his.

If they killed him now, he would die alive.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the twenty-ninth prompt – only 20 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain _fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 10. "If they killed him tonight, at least he would die alive."

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	30. thirty, fruit

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

thirty, fruit

Face expressing bliss, Draco prepared to cut into the delicious apple tart. The plate (the tart! The tart!) disappeared.

On the other side of the table, Harry smiled innocently as _she _ate her first bite of hers. Strange. He could swear he could remember her eating a little while ago. Maybe that was her lemon merengue pie?

One moment passed. His jaw dropped. She did _not _just steal his happiness, his precious apple tart. "_Potter-_" he shouted.

"Nope, Draco, I'm a Malfoy now."

"Did you steal my apple tart?" he asked calmly, albeit with a vein pulsing. Right. The lovely lady in front of him was now his wife. But she stole his tart.

"What?" she asked, her expression a mirror of surprise. "No, of course not. See? The sauce here on the plate says 'H,' not 'D.'"

Hmm. It did, didn't it?

But food just didn't Vanish! Apple tart was too good for that! There was something going on, he knew. Draco narrowed his eyes.

He was getting hers, then.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the thirtieth (thirtieth!) prompt – only 19 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit _needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 12. "Can a person steal happiness? Or is it just another internal, infernal human trick?"

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	31. thirty-one, needle

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

thirty-one, needle

The man's skin prickled like it was being attacked by a thousand needles, even though his umbrella protected him from the rain. The front door of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, stood before him like a forbidding wall.

Would she open the door for him? Would she forgive him? Listen to his request?

He raised one hand to the doorbell.

At the last moment, he paused. He could not do it today. He would come back two weeks later. That sounded like a fairly good time to start things over again. After all, it was _that day._

Maybe she would notice, and be more inclined to forgive him.

In the meantime, he would prepare for those two weeks. The two weeks that hopefully would change his world – for better or for worse.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the thirty-first prompt – only 18 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle _peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 11. "Two weeks to change the world, fourteen days to destroy it."

This time it's an "in the rain" reference – if interested, please check it out!

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	32. thirty-two, peg

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

thirty-two, peg

"I never pegged you for the redundant type, Draco," the woman mused. Then, suddenly bursting into laughter as if something was extraordinarily amusing, she continued, "Never mind, you were quite vocal during our Hogwarts years about how much you hated me, Ron, and Hermione. Ironic, isn't it?"

He flushed brightly. "Excuse me for having some abandonment issues! It wasn't an easy childhood, you know!"

"Mine wasn't either, but you don't hear me complaining."

He had asked her for the _millionth _time if she still loved him. Why ask a question that he knew the answer to? Maybe he loved knowing that he was right. She had no idea.

"Well, _do you? _ Will I wake up tomorrow with a divorce paper in my hand?" he rushed out. "Of course, I'm too good for that, but still."

"Yes, Draco, I do."

Honestly.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the thirty-second prompt – only 17 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 13. "For some reason, dying men always ask the question they know the answer to. Perhaps it's so they can die being right."

Awww. Was that cute enough?

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	33. thirty-three, shelf

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

Continued from thirty-two; the prompt was just telling me to do that. This one is sad, unlike before.

* * *

thirty-three, shelf

She had never imagined, in a million years, that _she _would be the one to be abandoned. She could not begin to describe the shock when he wordlessly handed her the slip of paper he had been terrified by, with another simple note.

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired of this. I'm meant to be alone," it said in his small handwriting (the one that she had come to love).

She had teased him for thinking that she would ever leave him; that her love would ever fade. It was a ridiculous thought, after all. The edges of her vision became blurry. This was absolutely ridiculous. _Ridiculous. _

Looking at the photographs on the shelf, she recalled where they had been when those had been taken. Flying on the Malfoy Manor grounds, her first "formal" ball as Malfoy hostess, their wedding.

_Their wedding._

She had heard that humans never understood the worth of the things they took for granted, until they were gone.

She did not think she had taken him for granted, ever; but still, the fact that she had never recognized the extent of his love until she had been abandoned was…

Ridiculous. Ironic. Utterly ridiculous.

She folded the frames of the photographs and placed them face down on the innocent-looking shelf (that they had bought together for their cottage) so she would not cry.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the thirty-third prompt – only 16 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf _book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 14. "No matter how many times she was told she was loved, there was no recognition that the proof was in the abandonment."

50 reviews! Wow! Thank you guys!

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	34. thirty-four, book

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

thirty-four, book

Harry had been wandering in the private library the Malfoys owned when one title caught her eye – _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._

She stared at the book with fond eyes. It had been one of the key items in their final adventure, one of the last things that Dumbledore had left them. Was it coincidence that he had given her – "returned," really – one of the fabled items, the Invisibility Cloak? Was it coincidence that she had escaped death so many times, like the third brother? Or was it destiny, as the newspapers said?

But as many times as she was glad that she was alive, she felt a terrible guilt for those who had fallen. She felt truly sorry for them. And yet, in a tiny, selfish corner of her heart, she could not bring herself to think that she would be willing to die in their place – even her godfather, Sirius Black.

Draco found her, and asked her what was wrong. She replied "nothing," as always, because she could not be afraid. Everyone else could, but not she.

But somehow she found the words, the worries spilling out of her mouth like a waterfall. Her husband stood silently for a while, and then simply said, "There's nothing wrong with being afraid, or being glad that you're alive. It only shows you're human."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the thirty-fourth prompt – only 15 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf book_ write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 17. "But then, is there cowardice in the acknowledgement of fear? Is there cowardice in being glad you lived?" One more to go!

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	35. thirty-five, write

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

thirty-five, write

In the flickering light of the candles, she penned the last words to her "Final Showdown" chapter. Almost twice the age she had been then, she was in the process of writing her biography (the third time around, because they insisted on one every five years).

Her children, as if they knew when she had put her quill down, burst into the room. "Mum? Tell us a story?"

She smiled. "What about when Uncle Ron, Auntie Hermione, and I ran away from school and decided to camp?"

"Yay Mum, we like that one!" they cheered, clapping their hands.

"Well, I told you how we found a sword at the bottom of the lake, right? I left something out of our camping adventure. It wasn't all about finding swords. It also included an evil spirit locked in a necklace, breaking into Gringotts vaults, what else…oh. Right." She paused.

"So the necklace was really precious, see? It could be stolen if someone found it. So we each took turns wearing it to keep it safe. Except the evil necklace spirit possessed Uncle Ron while he was wearing it, and for a short it made him leave us in our camping adventure."

"Oh no, Mum! What happened?!"

"Well, Auntie and I were really upset. The evil necklace spirit made him say things that were really mean, and we didn't know he was being possessed, so we had a really huge fight."

When he had yelled at them that Harry had had no idea what she was doing, and that the whole quest was quite pointless, she had been shocked. It wasn't her fault – who had experience defeating the seven lives of an evil lord? Except her, of course…just her luck.

He had been friends, best friends, with her for seven years and he would leave just like that? She had wanted to just break down and cry then. And yet she had forced herself to continue, searching for a fruitless goal, and she had found it.

"Uncle Ron and you, Mum? I can't really imagine it." her younger child commented.

"I told you, it was the evil necklace spirit. And eventually we figured out that it was the evil necklace spirit, and then we defeated it, and then we were friends again."

Her children yawned. "Come on now, it's time for bed."

"Okay, Mum…"

Later, when the girls had gone to bed, Draco stepped into the room. "Evil necklace spirit?" he asked, trying (and failing) to hide the smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up," she sighed. "It's much better than telling them the truth – a scary snake guy without the right facial features."

"It's not much better, if I'm allowed to say that."

"No, you're not, so shut up."

She was glad that he had recovered enough to make fun of the "evil necklace spirit" with her. The first few years, he would go into a sort of paralyzed state whenever Voldemort was mentioned. She had made up all these crazy names just so he would become better – and he had.

Her love story involved evil necklace spirits. So what? She was Harry Potter, witch extraordinaire.

TBC

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the thirty-fifth prompt – only 14 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf book_ _write_ wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the Book Thief Challenge, 18. "It amazes me what humans can do, even when streams are flowing down their faces and they stagger on, coughing and searching, and finding." DONE.

Hmm. I was actually quite afraid that my block was coming back – this was actually longer than most.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	36. thirty-six, wrong

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

thirty-six, wrong

"No!" the coordinator (Lavender Brown, their classmate) exclaimed. "Absolutely not that shocking green – that just looks wrong! The color of the napkins should be periwinkle blue. It goes with the whole color scheme."

Harry frowned. She didn't like periwinkle blue. It was too…periwinkley. "Draco?" she asked to her husband, who was desperately trying to pretend he was listening to the whole conversation.

"What, Harry?" he asked immediately. He had absolutely no interest in the conversation, but could not help but hear his soon-to-be wife say his name.

"What color do you think the napkins should be?"

He couldn't care less. He randomly pointed at a square on the coordinator's clipboard.

"Hmm, teal, huh? That's not too bad…" Lavender mumbled to herself.

Harry jumped at the opportunity. "Yes, teal sounds great! Let's go with that!"

She had been tired of discussing napkin colors, honestly. Anything would do.

"But then we need to rethink the whole concept…"

Not _again._

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the thirty-sixth prompt – only 13 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf book_ _write_ _wrong_ frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for the O.W.L challenge, Troll – Muggle Art, teal.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	37. thirty-seven, frame

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

thirty-seven, frame

There was a hallway in Malfoy Manor dedicated solely to the portraits of the family heads, all frowning as they looked at Harry run through, some even stepping out of their frames as not to watch. The only one that looked at her positively (lovingly) was the one on the far right of Draco.

Whenever she passed with her eldest son, she made sure to whisper afterwards never to look like any of them, to make sure to smile in his portrait. After all, with faces like that she could understand why the Malfoys had gained such a bad reputation. She wouldn't have her son joining their ranks at all.

After all, she had known that some of her old classmates had taken it as a personal betrayal that she, the Gryffindor poster girl, the Girl-Who-Lived, had married Draco Malfoy (of all people). If her Hogwarts self was told that her future would include that, she would have asked for a time-turner solely for the purpose of beating her future in the head.

She stopped before the newest portrait and stared. The man blushed slightly.

"You know I love you, right?"

He turned a marvelous shade of red then rushed out of his frame. Across the hallway, the real Draco Malfoy smirked and replied, "I know."

* * *

TBC

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the thirty-seventh prompt – only 12 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf book_ _write_ _wrong_ _frame_ torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

I had so much fun with this one. This is why I love magic.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	38. thirty-eight, torch

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

Maybe a bit dark? If you don't like that, skip this.

* * *

thirty-eight, torch

"Did you know, Draco, that the black flames are actually quite warmer than the red?" his wife asked suddenly. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"In the garden, the stone torch. It changes colors sometimes. It's strange."

Ah. She didn't know he went in the garden, then. If she did not know, he had no intention to tell. It was almost a miraculous occurrence that she had talked about the garden on her own – her scars had not yet fully healed, it seemed. Or perhaps she was still trying to scratch her knees with the rocks to hide the ones she already had, to make them go away. Thankfully, he had replaced the sharper ones quite earlier when he had first noticed her self-harm.

"Magic acts in unexpected ways sometimes, Harry. You of all people should know that."

She was silent for a while.

"The emerald green fire was the warmest. The Floo flames aren't hot at all, though…"

He had an inkling now of how it worked. The stronger the color reminded him of Harry, the warmer it was.

…He was never telling her about him changing the flames.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the thirty-eighth prompt – only 11 more to go! *cheers*

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf book_ _write_ _wrong_ _frame_ _torch_ glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Interesting Words 97, "cicatrize" – to heal by the process of forming scars.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	39. thirty-nine, glue

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

thirty-nine, glue

She was glad her child was magical. Not just now.

"This is all sorts of awkward! We didn't learn spells to fix this sort of thing, because it's not supposed to happen!"

Right now, due to her child's accidental magic (okay, part of it was her fault for fighting with Draco before him) the two adults were stuck together. At least it was just the hands – she wasn't sure she could bear any other embarrassing situation.

"Should we try _Diffindo_?" she asked.

"Er, Harry, maybe that would be painful."

She snapped. This had been going on for the last fifteen minutes. She had had enough with the indecisiveness. "What do you suggest then?"

Draco turned to look at his wife's furious expression. He wasn't about to say what he was thinking – that they should stay like this. Preferably for a long time.

"We could always wait for the accidental magic to go away…"

She sighed. This would give her a headache.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the thirty-ninth prompt – only 10 more to go! *cheers* Should we do a countdown?

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf book_ _write_ _wrong_ _frame_ _torch_ _glue_ hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Interesting Words 11, "abulia" – a total inability to make decisions.

Finally, another humor fic. It was well in order.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	40. forty, hole

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

forty, hole

Clutching the tiny note to her chest, Harry reflected on the short goodbye they had just said earlier. She didn't feel anything, really. She just felt empty.

Empty, like there was a hole in her heart. No, like there was a hole in place of her heart.

She knew better than anyone how stubborn he could be when he actually wanted to. It was foolish of her to think that he would come back.

And yet she waited, for three long years. Looking at the fireplaces, the entrance gate, in hopes that she would see the platinum blond she had come to love.

She knew that she should have found something better, someone better. Someone to fill her heart with gold, a thousand times more than he had.

And yet she knew somewhere that she could never find a man better than him, because she loved him. And that was all that mattered.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the fortieth prompt –NINE!

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf book_ _write_ _wrong_ _frame_ _torch_ _glue_ _hole_ punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Interesting Words 3, "kintsukuroi."

EUGH. I lost the data once because I stupidly clicked "save" instead of "save as." The rewrite I like less.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	41. forty-one, punch

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

forty-one, punch

Her first impression of alcohol was – not as good as everyone said. She had taken a sip of the punch innocently placed on the bowl at the party, and had almost immediately noticed the odd smell and taste. She was Harry Potter, the Wizarding World's Savior, after all – she needed to be careful at all times.

However, she was also Harry Potter, the queer girl that everyone rumored had been made an exception at St. Brutus's for Extraordinarily Criminal Boys. She had been brought up (the hard way) to not waste any crumb or drop of her food – not that she ever got much.

So she drank the whole cup anyway. The last actual thought she had was – maybe it was a bad idea.

The next morning, she saw the blank white ceiling of the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey's disapproving face. "Dear, you should have much more sense than to drink anything given at a party."

She nodded blearily. Even that was a great effort.

A little later, Hermione came in, looking as though she had seen her transform into a banshee. Maybe she had. Harry had no idea at all.

"I didn't know…Harry, you liked _Draco Malfoy?"_

What in the world?

TBC

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the forty-first prompt –EIGHT!

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf book_ _write_ _wrong_ _frame_ _torch_ _glue_ _hole_ _punch_ kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Interesting Words 3, "lethe" – oblivion or something to make one enter oblivion or forget (from the Greek river Lethe in the underworld that, when drunk from, made souls forget the sufferings of life)

I have never drunk alcohol. If anything sounds weird, that's why.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	42. forty-two, kick

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

forty-two, kick

The instant Potter kicked off from the ground was something like no other. Once she began flight, she merged with the sky – where did she start, and where did she end?

He knew that even though he had said much about her "horrid" flying skills, he could not begin to compare. She was his enemy – he could not become familiar with her. She needed to be strange, queer, someone he hated.

And yet, her Quidditch was absolutely marvelous. Yes, just her Quidditch. Not her sparkling green eyes, or the way she smiled to everyone except him.

He hated it. He hated her.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the forty-second prompt –SEVEN!

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf book_ _write_ _wrong_ _frame_ _torch_ _glue_ _hole_ _punch_ _kick_ dry wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Interesting Words 1, "selcouth" – unfamiliar, strange, rare, and yet marvelous.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	43. forty-three, dry

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

forty-three, dry

Harry Potter had never cried, ever since the first time Dudley and his gang had Harry-Hunted. Yes, she did shed some tears. But it was the first time in years that she had cried herself until she was sure she was totally dry of anything.

After the tears came the denial. Withdrawal. Her stubborn wish to just shut out the world.

After all, who cared if her first love was becoming engaged? She had never told him how she felt. He obviously didn't reciprocate. What first love ever did?

Besides, she was a half-blood. War didn't change opinions easily.

This was really, really stupid. Who clung onto the three moments they had first met, and thought those more important than seven years?

It was well past time to throw away the ribbon. The magic had faded from it anyway.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the forty-third prompt –SIX!

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf book_ _write_ _wrong_ _frame_ _torch_ _glue_ _hole_ _punch_ _kick_ _dry_ wet shine hail blue red forever

Also for Interesting Words 44, "apanthropinization" - the resignation from human concerns; withdrawal from the world and its problems.

I apparently really, really like "First for Herself." Why?

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	44. forty-four, wet

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

forty-four, wet

Harry carefully tipped the vial of unicorn tears into the cauldron. The potion was in its final stages and extremely volatile. Only the most delicate touches would keep it safe.

This would be part of her grade for her N.E.W.T potions. Careful, careful…

No! Too much! Run!

But too late. The cauldron blew up in her face, making her drip from head to toe. At least the unicorn tears had made it neutral, so it wouldn't poison her or anything. Phew, good.

…She was wearing a white shirt (they needed to take off all long sleeves during class).

…Draco Malfoy sat behind her, no doubt secretly laughing.

Kill her now?

TBC

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the forty-fourth prompt –FIVE!

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf book_ _write_ _wrong_ _frame_ _torch_ _glue_ _hole_ _punch_ _kick_ _dry_ _wet_ shine hail blue red forever

Also for the O.W.L challenge, Dreadful – delicate.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	45. forty-five, shine

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

forty-five, shine

Harry Potter was anxious. Yes, that was right, she was anxious. Not worried. There's a difference.

Now, why was she anxious? Draco Malfoy had asked her for a meeting in Hogsmeade. The last time he had asked her for a meeting, he had stood her up, made her almost get into trouble from Filch, and then made her almost get eaten by a three-headed dog.

That was in first year.

Now they were both graduated with respectable jobs in the Ministry. She never honestly expected to talk to Malfoy other than about work, at work, again. What was this all about?

She checked Fabian Prewett's ancient watch. Five minutes late. He asked for the meeting, and he's not coming.

Again.

She sighed. If it was a plan to embarrass her, he was doing extremely well – she could see the single men (oxymoronic, but true) all fighting to be the first to talk to her. Okay, she might be the World's Greatest Heroine, and still unmarried, and a prime age of twenty-three…but no, that didn't make her their prize.

Eight minutes.

…Nine.

As the second hand reached ten, she finally saw a familiar gleam of platinum blond. He leisurely (and he's the late one, too) pushed through the crowd.

"Sorry, Potter. Got held up."

This was the second time he'd asked for a meeting; up till then, it had been her. (Yes, she was a love-struck fool. No one could really control who she liked, right? So what if it was Malfoy?)

"You're ten minutes late."

…Maybe only nine minutes and fifty-five seconds, but who was counting?

TBC

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the forty-fifth prompt –FOUR!

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf book_ _write_ _wrong_ _frame_ _torch_ _glue_ _hole_ _punch_ _kick_ _dry_ _wet_ _shine_ hail blue red forever

Also for the O.W.L challenge, Poor - anxious.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	46. forty-six, hail

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

forty-six: hail

Draco felt anxious. Not nervous, just anxious.

…Fine, okay, he was worried. He felt like he was walking on a tightrope (hah, comparing himself to a circus act? He had finally gone mad) or skating across thin ice. He had no idea how to say three simple words.

After all, he was a Death Eater and her archenemy and she must hate him and…the list was endless. Compared to her, what was he? She was the girl that the world hailed, that everyone loved, their heroine.

He looked at his watch. He was ten minutes late. Way to go, Draco. Way to go. What a beautiful beginning to your proposal.

He Apparated to where they had promised to meet.

"You're ten minutes late."

He knew. He knew that very well. Would she forgive him? Would she turn him down because of that?

"Er, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Please marry me!"

TBC

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the forty-sixth prompt – THREE!

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf book_ _write_ _wrong_ _frame_ _torch_ _glue_ _hole_ _punch_ _kick_ _dry_ _wet_ _shine_ _hail_ blue red forever

Yes, this was Draco's side of forty-five: shine.

Also for the 19000 prompts…challenge: thin ice.

Also for the O.W.L – anxious, part 2.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	47. forty-seven, blue

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

forty-seven: blue

Harry clenched her hands together very tightly, causing the pure white gloves covering her hands to crease. Hermione clucked her tongue – marriage blues now? That was ridiculous! She had nothing to be insecure about! After all, she was getting married today, two hours from now, to the man of her dreams!

Well, Hermione couldn't agree that the groom was her first choice for Harry, but it was Harry's choice, so she couldn't say anything, could she?

Her best friend looked absolutely stunning. No dress, no tiara, no magic could even wish to compare to how beautiful Harry looked.

Except for the frightened expression on her face.

"Harry," the maid of honor said. "You look fine. You're getting married. Today's it."

Like a deer caught in headlights, the other widened her eyes. "I'm not…I'm not scared…"

Right. That was why she looked like she was going to her death.

Hermione decided to say things a bit harshly. It was for her own good. "Or do you not want to marry him?"

"No!" Shocking green eyes reflected despair at the very thought.

"Exactly. Be happy, Harry. You're going to have a family now. A real family."

She knew more than anyone else what her best friend desired. A family – someone to love and be loved. A father, a mother, and children. And she would start her own today.

"Enough with the marriage blues, Harry. Smile. It's the brightest day in a woman's life…apart from her first child's birth maybe."

Harry cracked a smile.

"That's better. You're going to make your man fall in love with you all over again." Saying this, Hermione grasped the bride-to-be's hand. In a short while, it would be born anew – as a married woman's hand, complete with a wedding ring. And a ring with the Malfoy family crest.

"Okay, Hermione. I feel better now. I'm getting married. I'd always wanted a family. I can do this. If I can face Voldemort, I can totally face this."

"Yes you can."

But even still, Harry thought it came much too soon. Across the chapel, her almost-in-maybe-thirty-minutes-husband stood waiting in an impeccable set of dress robes. She thought he looked stunning (he always did, no matter what he wore). Beside her was Arthur Weasley instead of her actual father or Sirius, but that was okay. She was happy that she had someone to walk down with.

The Minister of Magic himself was saying the entire thing…it was a bit too much for Harry, but the Wizarding World would not forgive anything less.

And again, all too soon, on her hand was slipped a beautifully crafted ring. Platinum (like his hair when it caught the light, and like his eyes when it didn't), with a single large emerald (for her eyes). She placed his ring on his finger as well, with shaking hands.

And once again, she thought it was much, much, much too soon. But she was now officially married to the man beside her:

"You may kiss the bride."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the forty-seventh prompt – DEUX!

Ugh, I'm feeling accomplished and sad at the same time that I'm almost done with 49.

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf book_ _write_ _wrong_ _frame_ _torch_ _glue_ _hole_ _punch_ _kick_ _dry_ _wet_ _shine_ _hail_ _blue_ red forever

Also for the 19000 prompts challenge: metal

Also for the O.W.L – Acceptable, insecure. Exactly 500 words!

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	48. forty-eight, red

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

* * *

forty-eight: red

The ribbon that Harry had bought for herself had been the whitest of white. It was so beautiful, so pure, and she had desperately craved for something like that. She had never considered herself beautiful, so at least she could have something that was.

It was a wish of sorts.

But as time passed (her dreadful adventures), the ribbon that she always wore grew stained with her. Stained with sweat, tears, and mostly blood.

It was no longer the whitest of white at all. It was a faded red, a faded reminder of everything she had on her shoulders.

No, she thought. It wasn't a faded red. It was pink, pink for love.

How girly.

But sometimes, didn't she deserve it?

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the forty-eighth prompt – UN!

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg_ _shelf book_ _write_ _wrong_ _frame_ _torch_ _glue_ _hole_ _punch_ _kick_ _dry_ _wet_ _shine_ _hail_ _blue_ _red_ forever

First for Herself reference, again!

Also for the 19000 prompts challenge: innocence.

Also for Create-a-Potion, Draught of Peace: powdered moonstone.

And because the last one was sappy, this one's dark. I need to complement stuff.

Thank you again,

Time Signature


	49. forty-nine, forever

49

Time Signature

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: Because 49 was 7 times 7, and 7 was the most magical number in existence (anyone in Arithmancy could tell you that). Too bad Harry never took that class. 49 mostly unconnected drabbles/one-shots around Draco and fem! Harry.

I dedicate this to all my reviewers, especially Padfootette, Nataly SkyPot, and ptl4ever419.

* * *

forty-nine, forever

Harry stared at the giant tapestry of the Malfoy family tree. It was huge. Massive. So…pure-blooded, for lack of a better term.

And at the very edge of the present tree, her name right beside Draco's. Harry Potter-Malfoy, written in a regal script.

Her husband walked up beside her (he always knew where to find her…it was strange) and said, "This has been here for pretty much forever."

No, she thought. The Blacks and the Potters were longer (she had, along the way, picked up some knowledge on pureblood history).

"And it's going to stay here for the rest of forever. Our names together," he murmured.

Harry hated the word "forever." It had the hollow ring of an empty promise, like the cockatrice clock at Grimmauld Place that would never stop (even though it had long since stopped being wound up).

She shook her head. "Nothing's forever."

Draco furrowed his brows, but then she continued, "And that's why I'll love you for the rest of _my_ forever."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this chapter! This is the end! Thank you so much for sticking with me and my ramblings till this point! I am eternally grateful to all of you guys! (Wow, look at me, 49 chapters! This is a milestone!)

_time relief accept blow crush_ _diminish_ _retell_ _student_ _key_ _bottle_ _water_ _wind_ _love_ _blush_ _kiss_ _embrace_ _funeral cloth_ _ring_ _stone_ _crash wave_ _stop_ _start again green flower weed curtain fruit needle peg shelf book write wrong frame torch glue hole punch kick dry wet shine hail blue red forever_

Also for the 19000 prompts challenge: all wound up.

I love clocks so much. Okay, that was random.

Thank you so much for everything,

Time Signature


End file.
